Orange Pikmin
|image= |size= |resistance=explosions (Lava/fire Koppai Invaision) |strength=1.5 |mobility=average |throw=average |carry=1 }} Orange Pikmin are the second species of Pikmin met in Pikmin: The Final Time Travel (After Blue Pikmin), and are first found in sublevel 3 of the Cavern of Redemption. Orange Pikmin are orange in appearence and are covered in blotches and have no distinct facial features. They can only be gotten by throwing Pikmin in Sunset glow Candypop Buds. Pikmin: Overgrowth Timeline Orange Pikmin can swim in lava. They have 2x the damage of a normal Pikmin, they are quite slow compared to other Pikmin. Pro's *Are immune to explosions. *Can carry Bomb-Rocks. *Have the same attack as Red Pikmin. Con's *Like Bulbmin, they can't be taken above ground if found in a cavern, or at the end of the day, instead they revert back to their original colour .e.g. Green->Orange->Green. *Can't be stored in the Ship or Onions. Pikmin And The Bulbamin #REDIRECT Target page name Pikmin:Wrath of Mr.B In Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B orange pikmin are found in Bath of Mystery. They can also be created if you throw a pikmin into a Blazing Candypop Bud. They are as big as purple pikmin and can pick up and throw bomb rocks. They have a humorous "Mustache" that apparantly sends out vibrations that render the bomb rock harmless for a time. Pikmin: Shadow Planet Orange Pikmin are purple sized pikmin that can carry and throw bomb-rocks. They are not immune to explosions and are very loud, they will wake up enemies very easily. They are the 6th Pikmin found and are found in the Great Tower. Category:Pikmin Family Theredpikmin's version |image= |size= |resistance=sticky |strength=1.5 |mobility=average |throw=average |carry=1 }} Orange Pikmin are the second species of Pikmin met in Pikmin: The Final Time Travel (After Blue Pikmin), and are first found in sublevel 3 of the Cavern of Redemption. Orange Pikmin are orange in appearence and are covered in blotches and have no distinct facial features. They can only be gotten by throwing Pikmin in Sunset glow Candypop Buds. Pro's Are immune to sticky attacks wears a soda hat *Have the same attack as Red Pikmin. Con's *Like Bulbmin, they can't be taken above ground if found in a cavern, or at the end of the day, instead they revert back to their original colour .e.g. Green->Orange->Green. *Can't be stored in the Ship or Onions. Pikmin:Wrath of Mr.B In Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B orange pikmin are found in Bath of Mystery. They can also be created if you throw a pikmin into a Blazing Candypop Bud. They are as big as purple pikmin They have a humorous soda hat. Pikmin: Shadow Planet Orange Pikmin are purple sized pikmin that can carry and throw bomb-rocks. They are not immune to explosions and are very loud, they will wake up enemies very easily. They are the 6th Pikmin found and are found in the Great Tower. Eduardog's Version After Olimar left Earth the first time, Yellow Pikmin evolved in two ways, some became Orange Pikmin, got bigger and retained the power of carrying the (now biggger) bomb rocks, while the rest stayed Yellow, became immune to electricity and lost the ablilty to carry bomb rocks. Mysteriously, the Onions and Candypop buds also evolved accordingly. Pikmin 3: the War of the Pikmin Planet In this game, Orange Pikmin are immune to explosions and can carry bomb rocks. However, they drown much faster than other Pikmin. They have a small, pointy tail. They are the fifth Pikmin type encountered, at Lava Lagoon. They have an Onion, and their associated candypop bud is the Garnet Candypop Bud. Category:Pikmin Family Pikoblitz 2 In this Game, Orange Pikmin are excellent allies to have. In Pikoblitz 2, they resist explosions and Bomb Rocks(Bomb Rocks being a hazard in this game). They can be thrown the height of a Yellow Pikmin and also resist electricity. They have average attack strength and speed, though, so they're basically better yellow pikmin. They are not bulky, unlike Purple Pikmin, and are the height inbetween those of a normal pikmin and a White Pikmin. They have no ears, meaning that the fact they are thrown high is because they are light. Howver, they don't move fast for they are clumsy and they are pretty much aware. Their distinct feature on their face is that they have Reddish-Pale cheeks, making it look like they are blushing. They have an onion, meaning there are orange pellets, and can also be sprouted by Garnet Candypop Buds. Pikmin SP In Pikmin SP, Orange Pikmin are immune to explosions and can carry bomb rocks, and they can also carry 2x as much as any other pikmin except for Purple Pikmin. They have a blue flower, regular eyes, and are, of course, orange. They are the sixth pikmin encountered, and the second pikmin type found in Bramble Woods. They have an onion and can be obtained also via Sunny Candypop Buds. They are average sized. In Pikmin: Attack of the Zoo The orange pikmin is resistance to Spikes, and spiked plants. They have spikes on their hat. They are the 3thd pikmin you can find. 'In Pikmin 4:Adventure' They are found in Hidden Forest by throwing Red and Yellow Pikmin to the Mix Candypop Bud.It has resistance to Blasts and Fire.It looks like an Orange Red Pikmin. In Pikmin 3 by a Guest The Orange Pikmin are found in Volcanic Valley, the 4th area in the game, and are immune to explosions, can carry bomb-rocks, and are immune to lava hazards, which are impossible for the captains without the Lava-Saver part. In Pikmin: Final Destiny Orange Pikmin are what you get when you bring Bulbmin out of caves and dungeons. They have the same stats as Bulbmin, but they trip sometimes. They can become a Bulbmin again by killing any kind of Dwarf Bulborb and standing right next to it for a few seconds. PLOTUD In Pikmin: Lair Of The Umbrax Dweevil, Orange Pikmin are the parasitic pikmin that make Bulbmin. They have extendable spikes so they can stick onto stuff. You need the Anti-Bulbmin Whistle to get them out of a Bulbmin without it having to die first. ^An Orange Pikmin from Pikmin: Lair Of The Umbrax Dweevil.^ In Pikmin 4: The Search for Louie Orange Pikmin are radioactive Pikmin that resist pure energy and light up. They have useless and unnecessary freckles, too. Cayden9800 version |image= |size=1.5 Cm |resistance=explosions, acid, fire, sandstorms, others |strength=1.5 |mobility=Fast |throw=High |carry=4 |games=Pikmin 9-A, Pikmin 9, Pikmin 8-A, Pikmin 8 }} Attacks and appearance The Orange Pikmin has many attacks and an interesting appearance. The first attack is its explosion; unlike the Black Pikmin, its explosion can reach over seven miles and is very strong. Like Poison Bulborbs, they spew acid, except this acid can burn through electric walls. Finally, thei r third attack is a spin roll in their shells, which can make tornadoes. Like Koopa Troopas from the Mario series, they hide in their shell for protection. Orange Pikmin have red/yellow eyes, and have six maturity levels: first a leaf, then a bud, then a flower, then two flowers, then three flowers, and finally a venus fly trap. How to Use Properly While using the Orange Pikmin, there are specific ways to handle them. Before being thrown, they must be held by their shell, because if held from the front, the dynamite is exposed to the flames in their stomach, causing an explosion. They also must never hold bomb rocks, because the bomb rock will ignite due to the Orange Pikmin's flammable properties. In Pikmin: The Food Crisis To do : add specificities, Onion, Candypop Bud Pikmin: Koppai Invasion They are lava resistant, and fire resistant like Red pikmin. Pikmin: Triad war The orange Pikmin from Pikmin: Triad war are immune to explosives (mostly bomb-rock and rocket launchers). Their main body features are scars (usually the face) and they have lime buds + flowers. Pikmin: Dimensional Breach In Pikmin: Dimensional Breach, Orange Pikmin have sharp claws that allow them to dig faster than any other Pikmin type. Orange Pikmin also gain a 1.5X Attack modifier and are immune to being buried. They are found underground, in the Bulborb Hive of the Perplexing Tropics. |resistance=Sand |strength=1.5 |mobility=average |throw=average |carry=1 |candypop=Amber }} Pikmin And The Bulbamin {{Ed-p |name=Orange Pikmin |image= |power=Thrown Farther/Higher; Carries Bomb-Rocks |strength=100000000000000000000000000000 |kingdom=Pikmin Bulba Nochi |phylum=Pikosimilis |class=Motopiknia |family=Pikmin |genus=Terracandere |species=Pikmin Pikmin#Pikmin 1|Volarius] |subspecies=Carbomus They are a recourerd Purple Pikmin